


fuxk

by xnky



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gay, M/M, gayy, gayyy, gayyyy, joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnky/pseuds/xnky
Summary: its 1 am and i have school in 6 hours great





	fuxk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyone/gifts).



> dont take thjs seriously......

FUCK " sonic said

sonic looke in the mirror  
SONIC IS GAY  
sonic realized sonic was Gay™  
Sonic went to Church to get rid of gay but it didnt work Haha the briest told everyone he loved he is Gay™

this list does not include may tulip becayse sonic is gay

 

now shadow nows sonic like the Dicc  
"How should i get him to like This Dicc™ tho" he said  
Before having a self awakening he had an edge awakening and cried for 12 hours Honeslty shadow is very relatable

shadow then had the aforementioned self awakening. Now shadows a lot like my boy Keef (voltron) cuz he knows hes pretty Fuckin gay but Uhhhhh Gay For Second (2nd) Best Hedgehog Wow Yeahhhhhhh Too Complicated

so Shadow sat on a bed i decided to existentiate ;) and thot. Abt stuff. Abt being gay, and most importantly, abt being gay for sonic.

He decided "wow i should just be a fuckin Yaoi throwback to the early 2010s as in like the first three years bc Ive felt dead since 2013 uhhh Chaos fuck" also i just opened yhe microphone thing on my phone and it was really freaking Loud ,,,,,,,,pls send Help

so shadow went over to sonic  
now sonic likes to be a twink and Chaos does Shodow Lov him sum Twink Action so he picked him the Fuck up and was like "lol i can deadlift you and a truck"

"uhh ur kind of grabbing my ass there shodo"

'ur so lifht its not like i Like u or anything Bitch"

"Shodaw thats my dick honey ur grabbign my Dick"

now soncis dixk was Hard and erestx ans sonic was like "FUCK" and his asshole wa s lubricated because thats how things fuckin work sure the anus is self lubricated and i dont have depression

shadow slid in and sonic was all like a bitxh hes a Fucking Pussy take the dick Hard mboy jk i dont know how to take dick im gay and also a virgin heres my tinder: shadowedgehof666

so they jinda laused and the author changes the rating to explicit and Wow theyve been paused for a fucking hour sonic get used to that rock hard Shadow Dong

sonix thens moan "aaahhh" because hws a twink and thats what twinks do for a living they moan and make shitty pornography

shadow pumped???? in ans out of sonic and Fuck it was good idk what sex is but i can assure you. Its goood. and planted his sunflower seed inside of Sonics anus but sonic was not yet cum so shadow became yoshi and licked ghe fuxk out of his asshole and i guess it worked because he came wirh a PASION,

but then the ssed from earlier was so fucking powerful it grew inside of him and sonic died and they held a funeral and guwss who was there

the same preist that gtodl eeveudlnw Sknxj wa sgay

 

the SND MOTHEDBICH

**Author's Note:**

> fuck that took 20 minuted im really tired yall


End file.
